


Promises, promises...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie, Ray and Walter are together in a domestic discipline relationship. Ray is coming back from a long assignment away from home and managed to earn some punishment and have some fun too…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, promises...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: carlyinrome **B** est **W** ishes for the **H** olidays ♥ and **Happy Birthday**!  
> [ **Request made**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/3365.html?thread=2180901#t2180901) at , where this is [**crossposted**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/287075.html)

Ray was off when he awoke late morning. He had always been busy, trying to be the best at his job and the rising star of his regional FBI office; but now, without a case to occupy his mind, he found it odd to be home in the middle of the week; even odder that he could smell eggs and bacon. It must have been what woke him up.

Walter must have stayed home then.

Ray had crashed the previous night, exhausted from pushing himself trying to make it home in one go. he drove fast, well into the night. He knew it was a bit reckless but he really didn't want to stop at another impersonal motel, somewhere along another impersonal dark road. He had spooned his lover and fell into a deep sleep.

He left the warm bed to quickly get ready and take his shower before missing out on hot comfort food. Therefore, it was with drops of water still running on his barely dressed body that he arrived in the small kitchen. He bent to kiss Walter and right after settled in front of his covered plate to dig in and satiate himself. It was good!

They chit-chatted for awhile, catching up on the mundane details of the various investigations they dealt with, until a companionable silence set in. With forks clanging on the empty plate, Walter finally asked Ray what had been bugging him for few hours.

"Weren't you supposed to arrive late tonight? I took the day off to prep the house and imagine my surprise when I found you plastered to me this morning." Walter softened the inquiry with a bright smile.

Ray stood up and gathered the plates, "Yeah... I just didn’t want to stop so I drove straight home. The traffic wasn't bad either, so I made better time than I thought." Starting to wash the dishes he didn't notice the darkening expression on his partner face.

Walter pushed back his chair, "I believe it was quite a dangerous thing to do. It meant you didn't sleep for almost two days."

Soap bubbles were floating all over the place and Ray felt a bit of censure creeping in his man's voice. "True but I wasn't that tired, and I stopped often, and more importantly I wanted to be with you, sleep in your arms." He sure hoped the romanticism he infused was going to diffuse the tension.

"I see. I understand why you'd think that but from my point of view, I'd rather have you arrive safe and sound. Exhaustion and impairment are a leading cause of car accidents around here. You know it and I know it. I am not happy with the decision you made."

Ray rinsed his hands and turned to face Walter. "Hey, nothing happened and I travelled at a time when not so many folks where on the road. It's ok." He dropped to his knees to be eye to eye with his lover. "Come on, nothing happened, smile."

Walter let him reassure him with his presence but he was still miffed. "We had that conversation already, and you know that I worry, so what I don't understand is why you don't make most of an effort to work around it. You could have stopped for the night and call me, I would have gladly talked you to sleep on the phone."

Ray went to kiss his lover but Walter backed up a bit. "You need to hold your promises, I can't let you go out there in the world and worry about your safety."

"I'm sorry Walter, I'm really am. Let me make it up to you. I can cook your favorite meal tonight." That was met with a scowl. "Come on lov, tell me what I can do to make you feel better?"

Crow horse laughed, "You really are going to ask that question? My preference would be to tan your backside, long enough and hard enough that you would always think about it, the next time you want to risk your life on the road."

That statement had a bit of a definitive feel to it, "You could, but wouldn't it be more fun, to make love instead? It's been two weeks since we've been together." Ray would try anything not to be disciplined and honestly Walter Crow Horse knew how to dish punishment spanking.

"Nope, I think, that is exactly what we should do. Plus, one thing doesn't preclude from the other. I wouldn't mind feeling the heat coming off your behind when I plow into you and make you mind me inside out." The smirk was positively evil and determination shined through his dark eyes.

"Well then, I want this done and over now, so I can get to the good stuff sooner." If Ray couldn't avoid it, then he will embrace it. _What is a warm butt in the great scheme of things when you could look forward to some intense sexing._

Both men were action oriented, so no later the decision was made that Ray rose to his feet and decided to make the best of the situation. He started removing his clothes in a slow and sexy way, wanting to make sure he had all the cards in hands. The tee-shirt was flown towards the chair, the shorts dropped on the floor and the boxer shimmied slowly over the muscled thighs. It was fun and Walter laughed good naturedly.

Ray positioned himself on the lap of his lover, eager to set things in motion before Walter realized he had no implement in hand to help make his point. His bun was ready for its lesson so he was surprised when instead of harsh slaps his buttock was massaged and Crow Horse simply started talking to him, telling him how much he was loved and how much he was missed. Ray was lulled in such a pleasurable state, growing hard, completely happy and of course unprepared for the actual spank when it came.

Walter didn't seem set on spanking hard, still his hand connecting again and again on Ray's bared flesh started to add to the heat produced by these mild spanks. There was plenty of room between the hits for Ray to breathe the discomfort through and to relax, giving the session a low burn feel that could have been pleasurable.

Except that Walter wasn't stopping. He finished a rotation and then started again. Left, right, left, right, left, right. The rhythm could have lured Ray to sleep if it wasn't his behind on the receiving end of the spanking. By now, every time the firm hand of his lover connected with his red ass, it made a statement. He squirmed eager to relieve the pain settling in, hoping for a different part of his body to feel the disciplinary caress, but he changed his tune as quickly when Walter went after his thighs, the back of his legs and then coming back to his behind.

That settled it for Ray and he started promising any and all possible good behaviors he could think off. It didn't stop the slow progression. So he resorted to begging, with a few hitch in his voice, an unwelcome congestion giving his voice more texture. The spanking still didn't stop, only when he finally removed his hand from the floor to try to protect his abused skin, did Walter stop. He very calmly pinned the strong arm on the small of his back and massaged the buttocks a little. Waiting for something, Ray could not figure out what.

And then, the deft and warm finger went lower, parting the cleft and finding the heavy sac that needed to empty, the cock flushed and begging for completion and instead of resuming the spanking or ordering Ray to come off it, he started milking him with just the right amount of pressure in the hand, and of sweet talking pouring softly. There was no way to resist that call and Ray started rising his behind in counterpart to the sure grip, helping with the new rhythm until there was nothing left in his mind than the incredible pleasure of the moment.

He took his sweet time to come, enjoying the closeness, the heat, the grip. And when he did, his whole body went boneless, blind and deaf to his surroundings.

"Come on, boy, let's get you back in bed so I can ravish you, and tonight you can get your real spanking."

Ray jumped to his feet. "What? This wasn't my spanking? What the Fuck?"

Walter chuckled, "Language Ray. And of course, it isn't. Did you notice how much you enjoyed yourself? How am I supposed to make a statement and deter you from doing stupid things again?" He rose too and took his boy's hand, impatient to get some relief himself.

 

The End.


End file.
